roleplay_heroes_and_villainsfandomcom-20200215-history
Golden Age Jackie Denarvo
Personality Generally laid back, very quiet. Has a good head on his shoulders, but often makes dumb mistakes due to a lack of any actual common sense. He’s soft spoken, but when he does speak it’s usually only to make attempts at joking around. His self confidence is something he’s always tried to work on, but it never really worked out, leaving him a teenaged mess of emotions and self doubt. He slacks off when it comes to work at home. Prefering to instead focus on his own self-interest in his free time. And yet, he works hard when someone asks him to do something. Maybe a little harder then he should. He’s self aware of all his faults, however, for the life of him, he can’t figure out how to change them. He’s tired of trying to fix his personality… however, as everyone’s pointed out to him, you need to have a certain set of traits to live in this world. But really, he just wants everyone around him to be happy. Even if he’s not. And that’s the mindset he’s lived with all his life. Caring for others thoughts about him more than he did himself. And, well… this lead to him making the one biggest decision of his life. He stopped. He stopped caring all together. Backstory Jackie’s dad died early on his life, so the boy never did get too really bond with the man. But according to his mother, Jackie’s a lot like him. This meant a lot to the kid, but the more he was told the same line over and over again, the more he took the words with a grain of salt. That’s how it was. He quickly recognized the cliches of life. The constant phrases that everyone around him used in order to from day to day. He smiled and nodded whenever someone said such lines to him, but really, he didn’t care about them anymore. He wasn’t a special snowflake just because his father was dead. Or because his power was pretty useful. No, despite everyone not being born equal, no one was born special. Villains, heroes, bystanders, they were all the same to the kid. Just chasing what the wanted in life. As life went on, Johnny began to spend more and more time in seclusion from everyone else. They expressed their concerns, but Johnny waved them away with a small smile, saying he was fine. And really, he was. When he was alone. He didn’t want to deal with everyone’s cliches. Their personal problems and useless sentiments. That’s why he enjoyed being alone to himself. Just him, his music, and maybe a book every now and then. Just thinking. This lead to problems at school, as his ‘friends’ started to notice his distant attitude. A few asked him about it, but eventually let it go. Eventually, he just sorta separated from them. There was no fight, no drama in which he left on. They just… stopped. He should have felt abandoned by them, but really, he found himself not caring. And that was… weird, to him. He felt like he should have cared, but he just didn’t. And like this, he spent a decently long time. His mother and family quickly noticed this new change in him, and as such, prompted them to take action. Without his knowledge, they signed him up for the hero course in WayHaven Academy. Now this, he did care about. In fact, he was down right furious with his family. Yet, despite his protest, it was a bit late for him too back out of it. So he reluctantly agreed to this, if only to get them off his case. And now, he’s attending the top Hero Academy in the nation against his will. Fan-freaking-tastic. Resources A part time job outside of school. Equipment / Weaponry None. Specialisations Mid to long range combat, and that’s about it. Quirk Castle of Glass. Gives Johnny the ability to form glass from his own body and form it into nearly any object he can think of. Of course, it’s still only glass. So he can’t make a gun and have it function like an actual gun. However, he can make some pretty sharp blades and decently hard objects. He can only make two objects at max, not being able to make any more after that. It takes one full turn for an object to be created, and after one of the objects breaks he has to wait one full turn before he can start to make another such object. He also has a limit as to how much glass he can make per object. No bigger than himself, no thicker than your average piece of window glass, and no wider than is he were laying horizontally. However, despite how it can’t be too thick or too wide, he can craft the glass into any object he desires as long as it doesn’t breach those parameters. Meaning for things like hammers, the inside will be mostly hollow. The glass itself is relatively strong. Able to tank 25kN before shattering. However, as it is glass, it can be cracked by 15kN, and as it gets cracked it becomes even easier to damage. While it would take 15kN to damage it, it would then only need another 10kN to shatter through it. Versatility Obvious combat things. Example With the glass knife formed in his hand, and the small glass shield in the other, Jack steps forward and attempts a straight stab toward his opponents midsection! Category:Golden Age OC Category:All Characters Category:Golden Age Secondary OC Category:Golden Age Academy Student Category:Golden Age OC Academy Students Category:Golden Age 1st Year Student